Miscellaneous parings of KKM
by TheOtherGirlWhoCries
Summary: The Title says it all.    This collection has boyxboy, and boyxgirl. It will not go directly into M but will hint towards M situations.
1. YuurixWolfram Chapter 1

"Wimp... mmmn." Wolfram groaned before kicking Yuuri hard in the side. Yuuri gently raised his head and began to grumble nonsense words as he sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He stretched almost carelessly before turning around to see Wolfram roll over. He blinked and saw Wolfram's hands slowly start to caress himself.

"Eh?" He muttered, perplexed about wolfram and his actions. "Wolfram..." He frowned a little bit as he crawled onto the bed and stared at Wolfram who was beginning to pant. "Wolfram...? Are you ok?" He asked a little concerned but when Wolfram woke up, grabbed him and held him close he began to panic a little, even more when wolfram rolled over so he was on top. The door slammed open and he quickly turned his head, a kiss from wolfram almost making it to his lips.

"Wolfram!" Gṻnter said angrily as he smoothly strolled over. "Get off of his majesty! Such actions before marriage-" Wolfram looked up and gave a quick and evil glare.

"Such things are old fashioned! We are fiances! We should be allowed to do all of that! Besides! I'm not a child! I'm 80 years old!" He stated angrily as he got up, the light blue and lacy nightgown gently cradled his figure. "I don't see anything wrong with that!" He folded his arms, his blue eyes sparkling as he puffed out his cheeks in protest.

"But his majesty is only 16! And-" Gṻnter began only to get stopped by another one of Wolfram's glares.

"Hmph! I'm going to go read to Greta... since you wimps woke me up." Wolfram got out of the bed and strode into the hallway, glaring and muttering to Gṻnter as he left.

"My majesty! I am so sorr-" Gṻnter quickly grew quiet, his own eyes sparkling, with a large smile on his face as Yuuri got up from the bed himself, with his own little grin and a sigh.

"It's fine, Gṻnter. I'm getting used to Wolfram being like that... but-" He sighed and scratched his head, blushing just a little as he looked over towards the window. "Why does he still call me a wimp?" He pouted quite a bit as Gṻnter ran over and hugged him as he rubbed his face against Yuuris'.

"As expected of your majesty! So understanding!" Gṻnter began as he kept hugging and holding Yuuri.

"Gṻnter! Stop!" Yuuri groaned and somehow squeezed out of Gṻnter's arms. He frowned heavily as he then sighed and looked at him. "Could you get out Gṻnter? I need to get dressed." He watched as Gṻnter pouted and left at a slow pace. As soon as the doors were closed he undressed and grabbed his New Makoku uniform. He was about to get dressed but stared down at the embarrassing G-string that was his Mazoku underwear. "So embarrassing..." He pouted and gently tugged at the string. When the door slammed open once more he almost yelled and turned around, some sweat dripping from his forehead. It was just Wolfram so he was fine with it. "W-wolfram... don't just barge into my room..." He sighed but gasped when Wolfram locked the door, ran over, and pinned him against the wall.

"It's OUR room Yuuri!" Wolfram growled loudly, banging his fist against the wall. "Why haven't we done anything yet! We've been engaged for almost a year! Where's the marriage and where's the kissing, holding, cuddling and love making! All you ever do with me is get in trouble and sleep on my lap!" He began to yell but his eyes grew softer and he gave a pathetic look to Yuuri. Yuuri gulped and then gave a nervous laugh.

"B-but I'm too busy all the time... I have to learn from Gṻnter to be a proper king and I have to-" He opened his eyes widely in shock as Wolfram kissed him roughly. He gasped for breath when the kiss was over and looked at Wolfram embarrassed. "Wolfram!" He stated loudly. "I'm-" He stopped when he saw the look of dismay on Wolfram's face. "I-I'm sorry... I have to take a bath and then-" Wolfram held him close and closed his eyes, with a look of pain.

"NO! You're not going anywhere -Jyari!" Wolfram just opened his eyes and had them slowly tear up, wibbling his lips a little.

"W-what's wrong with me wanting to take a bath! A-and what's wrong with me wanting to keep our relationship this way!" He stuttered a little bit angry as he looked out the same window he did earlier. "Besides, weren't you against the proposal in the first place!" He folded his arms defiantly but was surprised by another sudden kiss. A little reluctantly he pushed Wolfram away.

"Wolfram!" He growled. "Stop coming in my room at night, and think about how I feel!" He stated, only to get slapped on the right cheek by Wolfram.

"Then think about how I feel, Yuuri!" Wolfram stated upset as he stormed out of the room. Yuuri pouted a little as he looked at Wolframs back, but quickly he ignored that tiny pang regret that was in his heart as he got dressed. He sighed heavily and went into his bath and saw the swirl in the water that meant he had to return home.


	2. YuurixShouri Special

Shouri sighed as he turned off his computer. He had been playing those dating sims all night and he was a little tired. Hearing a splash and a little yell as his brother and his brother's friend returned from Shin Makoku he stood from his desk and walked to the door, gently resting his head against it to hear when his brother would pass by his door. It was only a few minutes later and he could hear his brother muttering about Wolfram, Conrad, and Gṻnter. He smiled a little, gave a sigh, and opened his door, he stepped into the hallway and fixed his glasses, still smiling as he looked at his brother who had a towel in his hair and a fresh pair of pajama's around his waist.

"A hard time over in Shin Makoku... yuu-chan?" He walked over and pet his little brother's slightly damp hair. "Dry your hair a bit more, Yuu-chan, you'll get a cold if you don't."

"Hai, hai, Shouri." Yuuri muttered, putting a hand to his neck as though hiding something. Immediately alarmed Shouri grabbed Yuuri's hand and forced the hand away from Yuuri's neck.

"What-!" He was in shock as he saw the bruise that was on his brother's neck, the classic look of a hickey. "Wolfram!" He growled menacingly. He clenched one of his fists as his aura began to reflect his anger. "That-that!" He couldn't think about what to call Wolfram but he then calmed down and smiled as he looked at Yuuri. "You should get rid of that mark, Yuu-chan, mom would be angry if she saw that-" Yuuri waved off his advice and he took a few step backs in even more shock. "Y-yuu-chan!" He saw as his brother just gave him a confident smile.

"Mom wouldn't worry about it, besides, I'll be leaving again in the morning, I only came back to get something I forgot, and mom said she had things to give to everyone so I'd collect those and go before she see's the hickey." Yuuri opened his door and went into his room to sleep, Shouri was clenching his fists and seething outside his door. Pacing in the hallway for a little while he then gathered enough courage to burst into his little brother's room.

"Yuu-chan!" He said loudly as he locked the door and stomped over to his little brother. He grabbed his little brother's chin and forced his brother to look up at him. He had barged in when Yuuri was fixing his shirt, because he had gotten it wet when sitting on his towel. Shouri's face flushed and grew slightly pink when he saw Yuuri's lithe body. "Yuu-chan!" He was in awe, he didn't expect his brother to have taken exercise so seriously to where his body would look so appealing, not to mention he smelled very good. "Yuu-chan... what's that smell?" He asked, rather curious as he pushed his brother down on the bed to take a few whiffs of the perfume like shampoo.

"Ah- It's shampoo from Cheri-sama..." Yuuri said as he squirmed under his brother. "Now get off of me, Shouri-" Shouri couldn't deny his brother's sudden increase in sensuality. He gulped then gave in and forced his lips against his brother's, finally understanding why he had locked the door. Yuuri's eyes opened and he squirmed even more but slowly gave into his older brother's overpowering grip. When the kiss was done Yuuri was panting, his eyes gently glazed over as he looked up at his brother. "Shouri... wha-why did you do that?" Yuuri gasped as he blinked slowly. Shouri had a small smile, apologetic, on his lips as he looked at Yuuri.

"gomen." He looked away, feeling a little pathetic. "Shampoo from Cheri-sama?" He asked, as though trying to get back to conversation.

"H-hai... knowing her it's probably something to attract men..." Yuuri muttered, thinking that his brother had only done it because of that. "Now, go to bed, o-nii-san." He muttered as Shouri got up and then went to the door. He unlocked the door then looked back at Yuuri.

"Good night, Yuuri." He said quietly before heading out the door. When he closed the door he put a hand up to his lips and felt his heart flutter slightly as he took a deep breath. He walked calmly to his room and opened his door, entered his room, and fell onto his bed. He stared at his wall and his door before closing his eyes.

"Yuuri..." He muttered as he fell asleep.


End file.
